Playdate gone wrong Puckurt
by Gleek263
Summary: Kurt goes to Rachel's house for the first time, where according to Rachel, he meets her dad, Noah Puckerman, for the first time. Very AU story. Full summary inside. Story is better than the summary. I suck at writing short summaries.


**A little AU. Wait, maybe a lot AU. Kurt and Rachel are best friends. When Kurt comes over to her house for the first time, he meets her dad. However it's not the first time he's met him. Noah Puckerman is the single father of Rachel. When she asks him if her friend Kurt could come over, it didn't click in his head. What will happen during this playdate?**

**I'm not sure if I like the way this ended. I tried to write it in a way that it would end not quickly, but wouldn't take forever to write and read. 2,000 words isn't bad for a one-shot haha.**

**Warnings:AU. Boy/boy kissing. Implied boy/boy sex. Underage/adult relationship. Don't like, don't read.**

**I do not own Glee. If I did, Puckurt would definitely be a couple. Klaine would be bestfriends. It would also be rated MA from some of the scenes I would have Kurt and Puck in :P**

* * *

><p>"We shouldn't be doing this," Noah moaned. "You're my daughter's age." He continued kissing the boy in front of him anyway.<p>

Kurt just deepened the kiss. He didn't care about the age difference. Age was just a number. He knew the law didn't agree with that, when he was only 16, but no one else would find out.

While kissing, Noah let himself go and just went with his instincts. He started pulling up Kurt's t-shirt. They broke away from the kiss long enough for them to take each other's shirts off, but then their lips were back to their kissing. Kurt laid back on the couch, Noah following his movements and suddenly he was hovering over the younger boy.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Noah asked as he pulled away from the kiss.

"Noah, I want you. Younger boys aren't as hot as you."

"Well, that is true. I've looked after my body my whole life." He flexed his arm muscles. "Look at these beauty's."

Kurt giggled. "Come here, handsome."

* * *

><p>A few weeks later, Kurt was sitting in Glee, talking animatedly with Rachel. They were talking about their favourite musicals and who they wanted to play on Broadway in the future.<p>

Kurt had thought about his night with Noah all the time since. He couldn't get him out of his head. He smiled as he received a text. He looked at the screen and saw it was a text from the man himself. Rachel noticed and looked over his shoulder.

"Who's Noah?" she asked him.

"Just someone." He put his phone away, with the plan to reply when he wasn't near the prying eyes of one Rachel Puckerman.

"Someone? It wouldn't be a boy you haven't told me about, would it?"

"Maybe," he said and folded his arms over his chest.

"Kurt," she said and looked at him seriously.

"Okay, so he's this guy I met on the internet."

"Kurt!"

"What? The first time we met in person was in a very public place. Don't worry. I know what I'm doing."

She looked at him skeptically but then smiled. "What's he like? Have you kissed him? Are you guys dating?"

"Whoa, calm down Rach. We're just talking things as they come, but yes, we have kissed." He wanted to tell her more but he couldn't risk telling her too much stuff. Like, you know, he's in his 30's and they had sex.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me," she said, trying to sound hurt, but she smiled. "You know," she said thoughtfully. "My dad's name is Noah." She waved that comment off though. "But I know he's not the same boy. He's old," she joked.

"Really? I didn't know that." He was putting pieces of the puzzle together in his head. His name is Noah and he said he had a daughter Kurt's ages. Rachel is Kurt's age and she said her dad's name is Noah. Couldn't be the same though. He was sure there was at least another Noah in Lima with a daughter their age.

"Yeah. Hey, Kurt. Do you want to come over after school? We can practice the duet we're going to perform next week."

Kurt shook his head to get rid of the thoughts that were currently plaguing his mind. "Sure," he smiled.

* * *

><p>That afternoon, Kurt and Rachel met each other out by their cars. They decided they would each get in their own car and Kurt would follow Rachel to hers. He had called his dad to let him know he would be home by dinner. Burt said that he would be out for dinner anyway, so Kurt would have to fix his own.<p>

"You can stay at mine for dinner, if you want," Rachel said. "I'm sure my dad won't mind."

Kurt nodded. "As long as it's okay. I don't mean to intrude."

Rachel smiled. "My dad has a bigger eye than stomach. We always have plenty of leftovers."

Rachel drove to her house, Kurt following closely behind. When they got to her street, Kurt thought it looked very familiar. He put it down to living in Lima his whole life. He must've come down this street once. When they got to her house though, he knew exactly where he recognised it from. He started having an internal panic attack. He gripped the steering wheel and stared at the house he knew. The house that Noah lived in. The house that Rachel lived in. The house he lost his virginity in. It was the same house! That meant, Noah and Rachel's dad was the same person! He had sex with his best friend's dad!

When Kurt didn't get out of the car, Rachel walked to his door and opened it. "Are you okay, Kurt?" Kurt didn't answer. He just stared straight ahead, not blinking. "Kurt?" She waved her hand in front of his face. That snapped him out of the trance he was in and he looked at his best friend. "Are you okay?"

He nodded, but didn't attempt to get out of the car.

"Kurt? What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he said a little too quickly. "Nothing's wrong at all." He reached for his seatbelt. He couldn't make up an excuse to leave without telling Rachel the truth. He would have to wait this afternoon out and call things off with Noah when he got home. He couldn't date his best friends' dad!

* * *

><p>When the two sophomore best friends got to the front door, Rachel got her keys out and unlocked the door. "Daddy?" she called out when she stepped into the house.<p>

"In the den, sweetie," the voice Kurt knew so well from his memories called out.

"I have my friend over," she said as Kurt walked in. They closed the front door, took their shoes off, discarded their bags on a lounge chair randomly sitting in the hallway and Rachel lead the way through to the den.

When they reached the den, they saw a man sitting behind a newspaper, sporting a dark brown Mohawk on his head. He looked up, smiling. The smile however turned to surprise when he saw who the friend was. He quickly covered up his surprise though and stood up. "Hello. You must be Rachel's friend." He walked over to the two teens. "I'm Noah Puckerman." He extended his arm for Kurt to shake. "But just call me Noah."

Kurt wanted nothing more than to use the extended arm to pull the man forward and kiss him, but with Rachel standing there, he chose the safer option. He took the hand and shook it. "Hi, I'm Kurt Hummel. Just call me Kurt though."

The hand shake lasted a little longer than they realized, with Noah and Kurt just staring at each other. Rachel cleared her throat loudly. Well, it was loudly for the two males in the room. "Well, now you've met one another, let's go practice our duet, Kurt."

"You sing?" Noah asked before Rachel could pull Kurt away.

Kurt nodded, Noah smiled and Rachel just looked at the other two weirdly. "Okay, come on Kurt."

Kurt allowed himself to be pulled away from Noah by Rachel. He knew he wanted to talk to Noah privately sometime that day. He just had to wait for the perfect time.

* * *

><p>"Where's your bathroom?" Kurt asked. They had been singing the song over and over again for the past hour. Rachel just never seemed to like it and said they needed more practice.<p>

"Down the hall and second on your left. Hurry back, though. We need to have this song down."

Kurt rolled his eyes. He never liked it when she got in her bossy moods. Nothing anyone did was good enough. She was his best friend though. He couldn't bitch about her in his head. He smiled instead, muttered a quick 'thanks' and left the room. He wasn't planning on using the bathroom. He needed an excuse to go talk to Noah though.

He walked straight past the bathroom and continued down the hall to where he remembered the den was. Noah wasn't in there though, so Kurt started looking around. He received a text from Noah while he was peeking in the kitchen.

'Come to my room when you can. Need to talk.'

Kurt frowned when he read it. He wasn't sure if the needing to talk was a good thing or a bad thing. He walked towards where he remembered Noah's room to be and knocked on the door.

"Come in," he heard a voice on the other side.

Kurt slowly opened the door and looked in. He saw Noah sitting in his bed, facing the tv with a remote in hand. Noah smiled and patted the bed next to him. Kurt smiled back and closed the door before walking towards the man.

"That was fast. I only just sent the text. I wasn't expecting you for an hour or so. Rachel can be a little demanding."

Kurt nodded. "Yeah, I was actually looking for you when you sent the text. Rachel thinks I've gone to the bathroom."

"Ahh okay. I see." He looked down at the blanket over his legs. "How are you, Kurt?" He started playing with some thread that was frayed on his blanket.

"I'm well," he replied. "How're you?"

"Kurt, I didn't know you were one of Rachel's friends. If I did, I probably wouldn't have agreed to meet up with you."

"Why not? Do you regret meeting me?"

"No! Of course not! Kurt, you are a remarkable kid! So mature. Sometimes when I'm reading your texts, I forget that your only 16. It's just it was illegal what we did. I could get locked up from it."

"So, we won't tell anyone. Noah, I like you. I do not regret meeting you. I would have met you anyway. Even if we hadn't met each other before, we would have met today. And I would have felt the same way I felt that first day. Of course, I feel differently right now, because you have my virginity."

"Oh Kurt," Noah said and pulled Kurt forward. Their lips made contact and soon both sets of lips were moving in unison. Each as needy as the other. They continued kissing until they heard another throat clearing. They sprung apart from each other and saw Rachel standing in the doorway. She looked shocked, but then certainty made its way on her face.

"Kurt, the Noah you were texting today. Him? Dad, the text messages you've been getting the last few weeks. Him?"

Kurt and Noah both looked down at the bed under them. "Rach, I can explain," Kurt started.

"We both can," Noah added.

Rachel didn't answer. She just walked into her father's room further and sat on a chair. She looked at them expectantly.

They both exchanged looks before Noah started. "Baby. Sweetie. I was on the internet one night when I decided I would go on a chat room. I was bored and wanted to try something different. I had been confused about my sexuality since your mother left and I just wanted someone else to talk to about it."

Kurt continued. "I was bored myself and wanted to talk to other people, mainly students at other schools, what their lives were like being gay. See if they had the same problems as me."

"Well, we started talking, then texting and decided we would meet up. We were both from Lima and just wanted a friend to talk to. Kurt talks so mature like; I forgot he was only 16. When we met each other, I remembered, but one thing led to another and after a few more meetings, we started kissing."

Rachel looked up from her lap. She had been staring at it since halfway through the story. "Did you...?"

She didn't finish her question. She didn't need to. Both boys looked down and Kurt nodded slightly.

"Oh god. Kurt, with my dad? Dad, with my best friend?"

"We didn't know!" Kurt insisted quickly.

"Dad. You knew he was underage and you still did it. You could get in serious trouble if anyone finds out. What about his father? His father will kill you if he finds out. He's a lot tougher than you."

"No one will find out, right sweetie?" They both looked at Rachel, hopefully.

She sighed. "You both owe me."

Both boys smiled and they all went in for a group hug.


End file.
